1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an reinforced cover providing enough strength to prevent the cover from being damaged during a cam rotated to abut against the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are typically used to electrically connect a first electrical component, such as an electronic package and a second electrical component, such as a printed circuit board. The electrical connector comprises substantially three types according to terminals of the electronic package. U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,321 issued to Okita et al. on May 11, 2004 discloses a zero insertion force (ZIF) socket that connects pin leg terminals of the electronic package. Okita discloses the ZIF socket includes an insulative base, a cover slidably mounted on the base, an actuator rotatably mounted between the base and the cover, and multiplicity of contacts received in the base for electrically connecting pin legs of the electronic package. The cover defines a multiplicity of holes for receiving the pin legs of the electronic package. The cover has a platform defined a step-shaped compartment for receiving the actuator therein. The compartment defines two single-step braking sections. A metal washer is mounted in the compartment for reducing frictional force and preventing the plastic walls of the driving compartments from being damaged when the actuator is rotated.
In the ZIF socket disclosed above, the braking sections of the driving compartments are needed to abut against the actuator so that there is a possibility that the braking section will damaged by the actuator.
Therefore, it is need to find a new electrical connector having an improved cover to overcome the problems mentioned above.